


Some are Secrets, Some are Plots 秘密与阴谋属于相爱的人

by Setg2154



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: ASMR主播!郑, M/M, light Ds, 职场精英!沈
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 11:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setg2154/pseuds/Setg2154
Summary: 对于cm88而言，世界上不存在不可能的事情





	Some are Secrets, Some are Plots 秘密与阴谋属于相爱的人

周日的夜晚。

"...是的，我完全明白您的意思，从某种意义上来说，地球的确是平的，一切困难总有解决的办法。但您知道，一石激起千层浪，更何况是我们和崔氏的合作中您的意见。两周后竞标在即，现在临时希望我们修改标书，委实有些不妥当。"

电话那头的人回了些什么，惹得沈昌珉不快地把手里的香烟按死在阳台的栏杆上。他把听筒掩住，叹了口气，花费三秒钟整理自己的情绪，尽管他的头痛仍像潮汐一般永动不止，再开口时声音已经褪去任何胁迫，变的含蓄而有礼。

"不，我这样说怎么会是在威胁您呢？如果冒犯到您，我在这里和您道歉。您一直以来都是我们尊重的合作伙伴，我们最希望的就是能和您保持长久稳定的合作关系。我个人代表我的团队，仍然希望崔总在决定修改验收标准再三考量。但不论您意下如何，作为您的合作方，我们会绝对尊重您的意见。"

电话那端即是身在纽约的崔氏保险公司的崔始源，他们所讨论话题的是沈昌珉所属公司近日里最大的一个订单。有过几次交锋，沈昌珉已经深谙崔始源的为人，与其玩笑般的和善口吻迥然相异，此人笑里藏刀，是精明的生意人、最难搞定那类客户。两人的隔空谈话间俨然一片没有硝烟的战场，正事单刀直入，再几句无关紧要的礼貌寒暄后电话便干脆挂断。不过几分钟后，沈昌珉仍旧单手扶着额头，为这一通越洋电话感到烦闷不已。

这桩与崔氏的合作项目他已经投入了太多心力；保险并非沈昌珉熟悉的领域，但与崔始源这块难啃的骨头成功合作，无疑会为他的履历增添浓墨重彩的一笔，于是从最基本的调查市场开始，作为最新提拔上来的项目管理，沈昌珉已经亲力亲为，最终方案画下句点前更是再三推敲，容不得在这个验收的节骨眼上由于崔始源本人的心血来潮出差错。

通话结束后，他为自己过去数星期中的努力成为徒劳而愤懑不甘，但逐渐的，这种烦闷情绪转化为不得不接受新鲜挑战的激情。他长久伫立在位于68层顶层公寓的阳台上，脑海中开始浮现各种可能的解决方案，肾上腺素被充分调动，两手无意识地握紧阳台栏杆，用力到指节泛白。不过，与他暗流汹涌的内心相反，这一晚夜风宁静，他眼睛底下的首尔市沉浸在无边的夜色里，万家灯火漂浮其中，仿佛无尽的星空。他居高临下，俯瞰一切，直到一辆消防车打破沉寂，鸣笛而过，才将他从思维世界带回现实。

他看了看手里吸了一半的香烟，克制住了再点一根的冲动，退回室内，把它丢进了垃圾桶，然后向餐厅走去。出于个人习惯，他家里并没有适合办公的地方，效率极高如沈昌珉者，就连加班次数也屈指可数，但最近两周，宽敞的长形餐桌已被征用，充当临时办公点——原本最厌恶工作占用自己的生活时间的人，也被迫在个人喜好和仕途之间选择了后者——这所高档公寓里每一个角落向来都是整洁有序的，此时笔记本电脑和资料稿纸摊了一桌，如同现代画上的神来一笔，相当扎眼，和崔始源刚才在他的工作时间外打给他的那通电话一样，令他喜欢整洁有序的神经线感到难以忍受。

沈昌珉三两下将散落满桌的资料整理放好；如果崔始源执意要临时改变他们早在竞标开始两个月之前就谈好的条件，他的团队作为被动一方，的确无从选择，不得不顺势而为。沈昌珉快速记下几个涌现脑内的可行方案，给下属发过邮件之后合住笔电，决定把麻烦事留给明天，在公司与同僚商议解决。只是在他入睡之前，他必须把自己心底翻腾不已的纷杂情绪像整理桌面一般清理干净。

他近三十岁的年纪，沈父不久前从公司的董事席退休，沈昌珉终于得以不受束缚、在公司内自由发挥。他的事业正渐入佳境，无暇拨冗婚恋等杂事，也并无任何诸如酗酒嗑药等不良嗜好，发泄情绪的首选是健身或打游戏。此时环绕音响中枪鸣炮火连天，他的一双钢琴手将键盘按的噼啪作响，操纵角色近身搏斗、突袭或是瞄准狙击——在虚拟世界中他总是无往不利的，不过在诸事不顺的今天，连老天爷都和他做对一般，在三次尝试后仍不能尝到胜利喜讯。玩着玩着，他心中的郁结不但没有得到抒发，反而愈演愈烈，他把鼠标一甩，霍地从椅子上站起身，准备到冰箱里拿一罐啤酒消消火气。

而当他的音响中传出某种甜腻湿滑、充满性暗示的舔舐音的时候，沈昌珉仍怒火沸腾。他为这来源不明的声音皱了皱眉头，从冰箱回到显示屏前一探究竟。原来是他的鼠标一滑，点到了网页一角的广告，新的窗口弹出，是一场ASMR直播。

对于这种东西，沈昌珉有所耳闻，不过从未了解、也未曾产生过要了解的想法。他不无鄙夷地认为这不过是一种不正当的新兴职业，直播平台将某种隐秘的癖好包装放大以博人眼球，获取商业价值和利润，而各位主播为了个人利益，不乏以抚慰人心为借口打情色直播的擦边球的案例。下一秒钟，沈昌珉已经弯下腰握住鼠标，而就在他准备关掉这个网页、让瞬间就充斥了整个房间的潮湿声响清净下来的时候，他却在显示屏上看到了意料之外的场面。

正在直播的并非他直觉中的女性，俨然是个男人。他正半张着嘴，肉红色的舌尖上一块冰块半化不化，溢出的水分让他形状优美的嘴唇变得湿润闪亮。过了几秒，他再次以两根手指夹住另一枚冰块，沈昌珉的双眼难以抗拒地跟随他每一个细微动作，看着那枚肉红舌尖把冰块从指缝中卷走，随即含进口中。主播微张着嘴巴含了会儿，很快被冰地受不了，发出一阵哽咽喉音和湿漉漉的吞咽声响，随后便把两枚冰块在口腔中随意搅动。冰块相互碰撞，偶尔也磕在他瓷白的牙齿上，发出会让特定人群听了身心舒畅的敲击声；不过牢牢抓住沈昌珉的并非这种声音：

直播的男人只露下半张脸，穿一件白衬衣，随意解开上边两颗扣子，露出美丽锁骨与纤长的脖颈，而4K画质是如此高清，沈昌珉看得清他身后墙面上装饰的拜占庭风格的莫塞克：古板保守，但确实精致而价格不菲，与其ASMR主播的身份格格不入，令他对此人更多了几分好奇；不过他更看得清主播脖子上细小树立的绒毛和鸡皮疙瘩。想必是因为冰块太冷，那双骨节分明修长的手也握成拳，抵住他女人般尖而细的小巧下巴。尽管眼光挑剔如沈昌珉者，一时间也从眼前的风景中挑不出半点毛病，但最吸引沈昌珉的仍是主播的那双嘴唇。

它们鲜红滋润，上唇弧度精巧优美，一颗小痣点缀其上，下唇稍厚，令沈昌珉不由心猿意马地猜想将它含入口中的松软口感。

即便只看到了这半张脸，沈昌珉也能明白这位不知道名字的男主播是位美人。不论配以怎样的一双眼睛，这半张脸想必都惊艳绝伦，别有一番风情——

对自己的性向，沈昌珉毫不避讳，自从高中他摸清楚自己的脾性后，藉由相貌优势，佐以一些甜言蜜语，他委实不曾在猎艳这方面亏待自己，也曾有情人告诉他，他只用这张脸和他的身材就能征服半个世界。随着年纪增长，追求他的男人或女人仍旧络绎不绝，只是沈昌珉的口味也愈发挑剔，在他全新投入工作的情况下，能牵动他心弦的猎物简直稀罕。

此时，他站在显示屏前，看着主播唇角的一颗小痣随着舌尖在口腔内的摆动一起一浮，莫名觉得一阵口渴。他朝酒柜走去，仍然竖起耳朵听着那些本以为毫无兴趣的湿滑声响；他脑海中残留刚才看到的景象，嫩红色舌尖卷起融化的冰块，潮湿的吞咽声被尽职尽责的麦克风尽数收拢，响而情色，它们透过电流传导，变得酥麻，顺着他的听觉神经缓慢攀爬，几乎要让他指尖发痒，很容易地联想到他能对那张漂亮嘴巴做的所有下流举措。

而那双嘴巴，在所有场合里——他主卧的床上，抑或是办公室的写字台下——都无疑会在任何一场口交中显得赏心悦目。倘若给他机会，他绝对会物尽其用，让这双唇舌发挥其最大的效用。奇妙之处在于，在产生如此幻想的同时，他甚至不知道这个男人的姓名和样貌。不过正是这种半遮半掩的神秘感更加令人浮想联翩；这个主播可以是任何人。沉寂已久的心底受到这种新鲜的刺激，沈昌珉感到心房鼓动，让他忽然想来点烈的。开了一瓶威士忌，他浅尝辄止地给自己斟了一杯底后把这口酒含在口中，感受着在他舌尖绽放的浓烈苦味，但紧随其后的，是令他心醉神迷的醇厚香气。他回味着一杯佳酿能给人带来的热烈满足时仍竖着耳朵仔细聆听一切动响，但音响里那性暗示十足的湿滑水声很快便消失了，取而代之的是轻言轻语地说话声。

沈昌珉没法听清这个男人在说些什么，好奇心促使他回到显示屏前，看见了屏幕上滚动着正被主播念出来的弹幕。

"ID是glueglue的这位朋友说...换了新工作，本来以为自己在新的环境里会更有干劲，但发现自己原本做不好的工作还是做不好，越来越责怪自己，为什么要自以为是地换掉原本安稳的工作呢。每天晚上都很迷茫，不知道要不要继续做下去。现在正在失眠，感到痛苦。"

主播轻声叹了口气，他原本放松的手指纠结在了一起，令人觉得他正感同身受地为这倾诉者感到苦恼。他诵读时语调柔和，深思片刻之后，仍旧以ASMR那种特殊的软糯声线再次开口：

"有时我们会做出一些重要的决定，重要到会影响到我们的人生道路。不论是深思熟虑或是一时冲动的结果，这些决定都有可能给我们带来安逸，但也许会给我们带来新的挑战。如果感到困难的同时还能坚持下去的话，请咬牙继续，因为这样的每一天过后，第二天都将面对一个新的、更好的自己。请不要因此就沮丧而丧失信心，其实，由于某些原因，我也在生活中正每天为自己的现状感到苦恼，总是质疑自己。但我会找到别的方法排遣压力...嗯，也许我开通直播的原因就是如此。如果你并不热爱你的工作，或许也可以试着在生活中找到乐趣。但请不要放弃寻找任何新的机会，当你有能力摆脱困境的时候，请勇敢一些，努力抓住它。以上就是我的意见，不知道可不可以帮到你呢？希望你能放松身心，今晚睡个好觉。"

我们已经说过，沈昌珉对于ASMR主播这种职业持有相当的偏见，尽管这位主播刚才一番发言的确诚恳体贴，颇有说服力，沈昌珉戏谑地想像写下这段弹幕留言的失败者正为主播的温柔语气和鼓励言辞而感激涕零，不过这并不足以打消他的任何偏见。漂亮话谁都会说，而他并无无偿给人煲心灵鸡汤的癖好，他仅仅用耳朵捕捉着这位主播每一次断句时小声的抽吸，在每讲完一句话后短暂的叹气，用眼睛观察那双红唇随着每一个音节有律动的翕合，偶尔舌尖卷过鲜嫩的下唇，留下湿润的水光。是这一切促使他紧紧盯着显示屏，而在这位主播开始为第三个无关紧要的失意者疏解烦忧时，沈昌珉失去了耐心。

怀着一种有意捉弄的心思，沈昌珉迅速地注册了这个直播网站的会员账号，毫不吝啬地为主播打赏了两枚超火。他送出这份礼物，并且编辑一条弹幕：

yh2154的ASMR直播间？如果是的话，那就做ASMR给人看啊。

显然，他的打赏和命令式的措辞引起了正在开导倾诉者的主播的注意。

"哦，"yh2154开口，一时间不再是ASMR的轻声细语，而是清亮的嗓音，天真地为这位来势汹汹的新观众的两枚超火感到惊异，不过很快恢复本职，继续用软糯气音开口："第一次收到这么大额的礼物...非常感谢您，cm88。不过，请您稍等一下，ASMR的部分在直播结束前会继续的。"随后，他转而向之前那位倾诉者道歉，好像他不是一个正脸都不能让人看见的网络主播，而是一位正和人面对面交谈的真挚朋友。

"很抱歉打断了刚才的话题，我们现在继续吧？嗯...我觉得greycat这位朋友的烦恼其实并不难解决。求爱是一个浪漫而持久的过程，尤其是对真爱，难道不是吗？如果您希望对方成为您一生的伴侣，那就要拿出十足的诚意和勇气..."

主播对他的打赏只有这点反应并非沈昌珉预料之内。他自傲地以为4000块于一个网络主播无异于一笔横财，理应获得对方的全部注意力以及全身心的服务，就连实时弹幕也忽然爆炸，每一条都对这笔财富喟叹不已，没有受到影响唯独只有yh2154，仍旧专心致志扮演心灵疗愈师的角色。

不过自从他不小心点进yh2154的直播间的瞬间起，他的心理预期就不断被推翻。沈昌珉眯起眼睛，看着显示屏里的人嘴唇不断开合，却无法留意他到底在说些什么。他只是继续观察着屏幕对面的人，以有限的资源探索每一个细节：yh2154穿着的白衬衣的法式袖扣被解开、卸下了，而袖口被随意挽起，露出手腕和一节光滑细嫩的小臂。有时他会在说话间隙摇动盛满冰块的玻璃杯，发出清脆动响。更多时候，沈昌珉不知道他是否故意为之，不过每当他说完一个句子，就要用舌尖舔一舔嘴角，这是一种蛊惑人心的小动作；而有时在开口前，他在脑海中遣词造句时会把拇指咬在洁白牙齿之间，又显得纯洁且无辜。

一种令人着迷的反差。而最终，当沈昌珉的想象愈演愈烈，已经到了将yh2154的这对纤细的手腕按在他的床头板上，让他手足无措、无法挣脱时再用一个深吻封住那双完美无瑕的嘴唇、纵情亲吻，直到对方发出比舔舐冰块时更为色情百倍的喘息呻吟的地步时，他尚存的理智迫使他关掉了浏览器。

当然，在关掉浏览器前，他关注了这个主播。即便没有等到ASMR内容继续上演，今晚浅尝辄止的体验于沈昌珉而言也足够有趣。沈昌珉按下关机键，在等待荧屏熄灭的同时心中已经有了一个长远的计划；比起快速消费，他更愿意在精心培育后亲手收获丰厚果实，就像红酒开瓶后的等待时间。这位主播像一枚未经加工的海蓝宝石：过去的短暂的半小时内，他已经从对方身上看到了许多尚待打磨的潜质，他期待着这位乍看上去一丝不苟的yh2154在他经日的雕琢后终于敞开心扉，向他展露真实的、放荡不羁的一面。

他知道自己能够做到这个。就像一场挖掘与征服的游戏，而他最终的成果一定精彩绝伦。

沈昌珉走去洗漱，在淋浴中顺便肖想那半张漂亮脸孔、迅速解决被自己忽视依旧已久的生理需要后，他怀着对最新发现的猎物的心满意足进入沉眠。

*

  
周一的早晨。

闹钟在清晨忠实地响起。毋需第二遍闹铃，沈昌珉已经离开舒适的大床，光裸身体走进洗手间。

镜中倒影是一个高大而英俊的男人。除却一些胡茬与厚重的黑眼圈外，将他整个人搬上杂志封面也并无任何不妥。但沈昌珉早已过了对自己的外表引以为傲的年龄，因此一切洗漱和晨间准备都高效完成。他随手从衣橱中拿出一件白色正装衬衣，但想到今晚必然的加班，于是换成更为舒适的天蓝色的休闲衬衫，而腕表表盘颜色与领带相称。他走向厨房，路过主机前，脑海中某张脸孔一闪而过，足够令他嘴角噙笑地用完早餐。直到出门前，沈昌珉仍在回味昨日的心血来潮，那几乎给他带来遭遇工作挑战时如出一辙的兴奋。

当他下到地下车库，坐进车内后打开手机。如同他预料中一般，一阵铃声此起彼伏，工作邮件纷杂而至。典型的周一清晨。他深呼吸一次，发动汽车，DB10引擎嘶吼，随即化作一颗银色飞弹，在驾驶中，沈昌珉将一切工作无关的事项从脑海中尽数清除。

从他的住处到公司不远不近，驱车二十分钟左右。为了避开早高峰和拥挤不堪的公司电梯，沈昌珉有提前半小时出行的习惯。塞车以及女士香氛咄咄逼人的气味是他极其厌恶的两种事物，因此，在他驱车驶入地下车库时，被占用的车位寥寥无几。他难免注意到靠近电梯口处停着的一辆漆黑迈巴赫。它总是被停在同一个位置上。

尽管他来的够早，显然，这辆车的车主比他更早。不论如何，当沈昌珉独自一人搭乘电梯上到18楼尚且空无一人的办公室时心情舒畅，他迅速进入工作状态，打开笔电开始给昨晩仅是草稿的几个方案添加细节，好让他的下属有更为明确的工作目标。

他的好心情没有持续很久。上午十一点，在三小时的思考与推敲后，决定给自己一个coffee break的沈昌珉穿过办公区，当他端着自己的美式咖啡路过员工办公桌时，看见令他不悦的事实。

"这里需要采取更有力的措施才行。"沈昌珉居高临下，看着正在小心翼翼地修改数据列的小林，不无讽刺地开口。

在沈昌珉突然开口说话前，小林并未注意到神出鬼没、在她身后洞悉了一切偷工减料企图的顶头上司。也难免，沈昌珉的脚步向来轻的像猫，小林被他语气中的恫吓惊地从办公椅上跳起来，慌乱中竟顶撞般反问，"这里可是有2000份随机调查。那要怎么办？"

沈昌珉一贯对这种投机取巧的举措相当鄙夷。在他看向女职员的眼神中，这一点不加掩饰。"你以为崔始源的人都是傻子吗？随意修改后的数据不再成正态分布，就是无效的。我不认为你这蠢——”沈昌珉在发怒边缘，但他克制住了，“我不认为你的行为会对我们这个case产生任何帮助。”

"可收集数据我们用了一个月。现在只剩下两周，时间太紧了..."

"好了，"沈昌珉挥手，像关掉某种无形的开关般阖住了小林的嘴巴，"今晚留下加班，我们组里的所有人。而且，假如你有及时检查工作邮箱，就会发现我刚才向所有人发送了来自上个季度的可以利用的数据。换个方向分析它们。”

他和小林相对而立，却仍比穿高跟鞋的女职员高出一个头，而她身上的甜腻香水气味无疑加剧沈昌珉对她的不满。但他刚才忍耐了脾气，没有发怒，所以现在也不会。

“请务必做好你的本职工作，数据分析师。”他以压迫感十足的语气向年长自己四五岁的职员下达最后通牒，便从她身边退开。沈昌珉的脚步和他来时一样轻，但这一次，整个办公区的人都目送着他，直到他进到他的办公室里。

*

下午是一场针对崔氏更改标书这个问题的临时会议，沈昌珉向CFO和CTO阐述自己决定的两项备用方案，在得到两位认可后终于感到一丝欣慰。足够使他受到鼓舞，于是傍晚与更多咖啡因、文稿与PPT相伴度过，等他因为饥饿终于从工作中抬起头来，腕表指针已经指向十点。

八点半时他已经解散了各位疲惫不堪的组员。此时，18层办公区一如他清晨抵达时般空旷安静，白炽灯已尽数熄灭，只有紧急逃生出口亮着幽幽绿光，指引电梯间的方向。领带早已在会议后某时某刻就被扯掉，皱巴巴的一团揣在西裤口袋中，沈昌珉多多少少整理好西装外套，收起笔电，边等电梯边在脑海中总结今日的工作进度和几天之内的工作计划。

如果他和他的职员们继续保持今天的效率，那么在两周的狭窄期限内给出令崔始源心悦诚服的结果也并非不可能。

电梯门打开时，沈昌珉还没回过神来，直到电梯内的另一名乘客出声提醒，他才猛地抬头。

“沈副部长。”

电梯内，以低沉冷清的声线叫出他名字的人，是办公室位于26层的另一部门的前辈郑允浩。沈昌珉愣了半秒，随后颔首向对方回礼，钻入电梯最内侧，随意倚靠在墙壁上。

在这个点钟，正巧遇见同样是刚下班的郑允浩，沈昌珉并为感到惊讶。尽管两人打照面的次数屈指可数，他对对方却早有耳闻。这位官位略高他一级的策划部郑部长是个工作狂。他晋升的频率几乎和他通宵加班一样勤，当沈昌珉了解到此人在公司内毫无裙带关系，全凭单打独斗，年纪轻轻就身居高位时，难免对对方心生几分敬重。

但此时此刻，完全是出于另一种原因，他发现自己很难不去关注站在他左前侧的郑允浩。

这个男人几乎和他一样高，一节线条锋利的侧脸扎进沈昌珉的余光中。在电梯门模糊的反射中，沈昌珉看到郑允浩带着一副铂金框架的眼镜，一条和他自己衬衫的颜色极为相近的天蓝领带仍旧一丝不苟的系在白衬衫衣领下。从背后看，他的宽肩窄腰和一双长腿相当引人注目。即便现在早已过了下班时间，临近十点，他笔挺的脊背站姿仍然毫不松懈，透出一股子端庄和疏远的味道来。

沈昌珉靠在电梯的扶手上，不动声色地欣赏着郑允浩西装衣摆下半遮半掩的翘臀和底下一双圆润修长的大腿，却发现自己难以想象郑允浩和任何人纵情声色的场面。他甚至觉得，就算这里突然成了索多玛，郑允浩还是会继续当他的圣人，直到天灾降临将，一切罪恶灵魂都被送进地狱。

譬如他自己，一个不被天主教教廷所容许的异端、一个彻头彻尾的死基佬。沈昌珉被自己的想法逗乐，盯着郑允浩养眼的翘臀几乎笑出声。不过，发自内心而言，他还是更偏爱妍丽的那一款。

又譬如那个小主播。在不经意间露出下流情色的表情，但下一刻又换上无辜表相，如此反复无常。沈昌珉想着那双湿润闪亮、丰满勾人的嘴唇儿，紧绷一整天的神经终于有松懈预兆，心底泛起一阵隐隐的躁动。电梯叮了一声，已经到达P1，于是沈昌珉尾随郑允浩踏出伸缩门，和对方擦身而过时不忘礼貌地与前辈道别：

“辛苦了，郑部长。明天见。”

而当他发现那辆迈巴赫的车主就是和他同乘一部电梯的郑允浩时，沈昌珉一点都不感到意外。

  
TBC.


End file.
